


The Devils Thoughts

by ShevinesChild



Series: Lucifer's Thoughts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevinesChild/pseuds/ShevinesChild
Summary: Have you ever heard of the devil, lord of hell, having a diary? Where he writes all his thoughts, desires, fears, and most importantly secrets that he's sworn to keep. The devil gives his word, but who's there for him when needed? All these thoughts pile up, he needs a release, but without breaking his promises.Go ahead, give into temptation. Read the devils thoughts.
Series: Lucifer's Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898887
Kudos: 8





	The Devils Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely FICTION, meaning i don't own the character Lucifer Morningstar or the other characters mentioned!! I haven't seen this done, but if it has been done let me know so I can credit!! I don't mean to steal ideas. Sorry for being MIA. I hope you enjoy. I'm going to try and update every Tuesday and Thursday but there might be bonus chapters included! 
> 
> Dates are random and not corresponding with the show, some may not be in the show! This is for FUN, meaning no harm! 
> 
> No sexist, homophobic, transphobic, racist, etc. stuff is said nor written in this book or on this page!

January 19, 1940  
Time: 09:40pm EST  
Location: New York City 

The clubs were packed, the cigarette smoke clouding the room making it slightly harder to see the women on the stage. Of course, I knew who it was, as did everyone there. Her name was Lilith, a wonderful, immortal, mother and longtime friend of mine. An amazing singer, her voice like an angel as she sang into the microphone, blessing everyone's ears that were in the room. The song was flirty, as if there was a message as she occasionally looked over at me, her eyes dancing with the same look she'd given him multiple times. There was a reason I was called there though, I could tell. Lilith didn't just call for a good time and she knew better than to use me as a booty call. Her ring was missing, stolen and my guess was correct in that she wanted me to find it for her, figuring it'd be easier. The ring was said to hold her immortality, but this wasn't true. There was nothing that could hold someone's immortality, that's the movie horseshit they feed you in vampire movies. 

Anyways, I did my job. I did a little digging, went to a PI and found her ring, but what came next shocked me. 

Lilith turned to me as I sat in the chair, drinking a celebratory drink. She broke the news that she no longer wanted to be immortal. That she was tired of finding this thing called "love" and it never truly lasting forever. There was nothing she could do as they lay on their death bed, saying their last words. She knew the one's she chose would never go to hell, they were gone. Lost in a void as they cross over into the silver city where she was unable to go, for she gave birth to several demons and that was against dad's orders by all means. She gave me instructions not to tell her kids that she was going to give her immortality up as she put the ring on my finger. She wanted them to be strong and unbreakable. Where nothing was able to break them and they had a shot at being truly the best they could be. I obliged and gave her my word, something I never break, but I did feel a tad guilty. Her kids needed someone, but I understood. Being immortal has it's downfalls. You're alone. Your friends die, you see everything. Every war, great depression, downfall, but you see the best parts too.

Lilith disappeared shortly after, walking down the dark alley for the last time. I never knew where she went afterwards. I hope she's somewhere well, somewhere with someone she loves. I hope she enjoys being mortal, but I know that'll never be me. Honestly? I'd never want that to be me. Humans are boring and weak. Not my cup of tea.

This is new to me. Writing down my feelings and shit, spilling every detail as if I'm going to read it in 100 years. Reminisce on the old "good" times, as if I don't live my life to the fullest. Being able to travel anywhere, have any girl or guy, i have unlimited money, humans are easy to bribe with the right amount of money. Best of all, I'm truly untouchable. I can't be killed. Though, many have tried. That gives me power, something I never felt when I was in the silver city, following dad's every command in fear of being cast out or him being disappointed in me. I wanted to be good for him. Not anymore. This new found life, though not new at all, is amazing. Everything I could've dreamed of. Of course, my rebellion is written wrong, from God's point of view if you will. 

However, that's off topic. Maybe one day I'll write about it. Today though isn't that day. I'll leave my future self and whoever else may find this useless thing laying around a thing to ponder about me. 

Lilith, I hope you're happier now. I will miss you. Thank you for being such a loyal friend over the hundreds of years. I know you'll be the best mortal out there.

Signing off,  
Lucifer Morningstar.


End file.
